Dance With Me
by xlittleminxx
Summary: A dance starts the path to their destiny. PeterClaire


**Title: Dance with me.**

**Chapter: 1/1**

**Rating: T or in other words PG**

**Spoilers: Episode 1.16**

**Couple: Claire/Peter**

**Summary: A dance starts the path to their destiny.**

**Author's note: Claire and Peter are NOT related. I'm not sure if this will be a one-shot or not…so help me decide! Just changing a few details. So if you guys don't mind this is very AU. Claire was 18 when she met Peter who was 26. **

Dancing on song

Being different had never been easy for Claire Bennet – 18 year old cheerleader from Odessa, Texas. Not that she looked different. She was a normal golden haired, green eyed teenager…the same as any of her friends. But none of them had been adopted, none of them had ever lost a parent. None of them could heal their own body. Claire hated being different…hated it with so much passion that her adoptive father had never seen her so angry at the world.

So when the time came he sent her to New York with his love so she could find inner peace and happiness.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Peter Petrelli had never imagined his life would turn out the way it had. His older brother – Nathan – was running for congress, his father had been suicidal and had – after 3 previous tries – finally achieved his goal, Simone – the girl he had been madly in love with – had been killed when her ex-boyfriend had shot her (he had thought it was Peter he was shooting at) and now the shock came that he and Nathan had powers. Nathan could fly – yet hated the fact more than anything in the world – and he could absorb powers from people he came into contact with.

No…he definitely had never seen his life turning out the way it had. But Peter took it all in his stride and lived with it. At 26 he came to realize that he could not change the world…and that saving it seemed like some distant goal.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Nathan shook his head as Peter walked into the ballroom. It was common knowledge that the last time Peter had gone to one of Nathan's congress' parties it had ended up with Peter punching Nathan. So it was no surprise to Nathan or his mother that Peter had an unpleasant scowl on his face.

Claire tugged at the ball gown that she wore and she grimaced as a piece of hair fell before her eyes. Niki Sanders – the woman she shared a house with (along with her son), had done her hair and make-up for the ball that her adoptive father had used his contacts to acquire a ticket for her. She had been beyond thrilled when he had first told her about it – but now, between all the strangers, she felt out of place.

Peter gulped down some of the champagne as he let his eyes travel over the room. A full crowd – Nathan would be happy.

"For God's sake Peter…could you at least make it look like you want to be here?" Nathan's voice came from behind him and Peter laughed as he pushed a strand of hair out of his eyes.

"Last time I faked it you told the whole room that I was suicidal." His hurt was evident in his voice and Nathan sighed.

"How many times do I have to tell you to get over that? I couldn't exactly say you jumped off a building to make me fly!" Nathan tried to reason but Peter shook his head.

"Just ask a girl to dance Pete…just one dance. Then you can leave." Nathan spoke before he made his way into the crowd.

Peter drank the last of his champagne and a golden haired girl caught his eye. She was amazingly beautiful and Peter felt connected to her in a way he had never felt before. Quickly he made his way over to her.

"So…come to these things a lot?" he asked and mentally slapped himself for the ridiculous question. Claire turned to him and laughed – the sexy voice definitely fitted with the sexy man.

"That was so corny." She smirked and it was Peter's turn to laugh.

"What a way to make a guy feel better." He noted and Claire nodded her head with a dramatic nod.

"My patriotic duty dear sir…we are after all here to be oh so political." Laughter erupted from both of them and Peter took her hand.

"Peter Petrelli… " he introduced himself and Claire smiled.

"Claire Bennet." They both felt very attracted to each other and sparks were flying between them.

"Want to dance?" Peter broke the silence as he pointed towards a few couples dancing on the dance floor. Claire nodded and Peter took her hand and lead her onto the floor. Her small frame fit perfectly to him and as he held her hand Claire felt normal for the first time in her life. Normal and happy. Peter held her to him and sighed at the way he felt completely relaxed with her – no pressure.

They danced until the early hours of the morning. It was the start of something bigger than them.

It was the start of their love.

The start of their destiny.


End file.
